


Desired Fight

by eos_3



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anvilicious Sex Metaphors, Community: springkink, F/M, Gen, Meeting as Equals, Sparring, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia wants to spar with Renji, and oddly enough he agrees to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For Springkink: Prompt - Bleach - Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia - Swords and Swordplay - Honestly, honestly, honestly/Unless it hurts, why do it?

She approached him about it carefully, in a quiet moment, away from her brother who might interfere.

"Perhaps we could spar, Renji. Sometime when you are free," Rukia said, not quite asking, not quite demanding.

In the morning they crossed swords.

This was something that Rukia had never imagined doing with him previously, even when they'd been in the academy. When the idea struck her, in that moment a strange heat rose in her belly and took with it her apprehension. Soon he would tower over her, menacing and huge, as strong as she knew he was.

That morning Renji wasn't wearing the severe, impatient face he wore when he trained with members of the Sixth Division, nor the excited one he wore when facing an enemy.

She merely thought he was on edge, Renji knew he was somewhere between terrified and aroused. This could go several ways - he didn't want to hurt her and yet he could not dishonor her by holding back; also she'd be a good opponent. Rukia had come to him and asked to fight him, and now he wanted it too, to know what she was capable of and understand another part of her intimately. He would give it his all.

Once their swords were bared, Rukia considered how he might react when she used her shikai abilities – jumping away quickly, breaking her ice with his whip-like shikai, or getting in too close to her for her to effectively use it. Fighting him would be horrible and it would be exhilarating; she needed to feel his sword against hers.

The moment she said, “Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!” Rukia felt more alive than she had since her friends rescued her on Soukyou Hill.

An hour later their swords were fallen from their hands. They lay spent on the broken, frozen ground, breathing heavily. Sprawled opposite from the other, both bloody and cold under the noonday sun, Renji grinned at Rukia. She leaned forward, until her sweaty forehead rested on his tattooed one.

Her body lax, Rukia was content.


End file.
